True Love Conquers All
by ZoomyStripes
Summary: Princess Alexia and Ben Finn Fall in love  obviously . Many tragedies and decisions lie before them. They are both stubborn and afraid. But they will prevail. After, all. True Love Conquers All. Rated K just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fable 3 or any of the characters. This is my first ever fanfiction so it may be a bit short.

I love Ben Finn and will play a major part in this story if you didn't guess already from the description.

* * *

><p>Alexia's P.O.V<p>

I woke up on a bright sunny morning. The birds were cheeping, there were no clouds in the sky and all I could think about was the day ahead. But it was not for a good reason. My mother (Queen Sparrow) was dieing. They told me it was because of _old_ age but the truth of the matter was that she had worked hard all her life and things had finally caught up with her. I thought to myself. _I'm glad she is dieing because she worked to hard rather than old age. _You may think that is a horrible thing to say. But, when i told her that she laughed.

"Oh Alexia, I will miss you so much when I am gone but remember one thing. Always stay true to yourself."

Then she suddenly started to cough blood and I angrily yelled at the guards to get my family. Well, I say my family. Really I mean Elliot _whom I secretly adore_, Walter my mentor and my most trusted friend, Jasper the cheeky butler who has served us for many years and Logan, my older brother. I knelt down beside my mother while the others stood by her bedside.

She talked to all of us individually but quietly so we couldn't hear what she said to each of us. I went after the others and she said.

"Alexia, I love you with all my heart. Take care of everybody and don't be afraid, your brother will look after you." My mother whispered to me between her deathly coughs.

"No mother. I need you here! Don't leave me alone!" I cried out in despair. Logan would be there for me but he was changing. Every day his eyes became darker and darker. His lips become a shade of deep red, the shade of blood. He grew inhumane. He didn't care who he hurt, so long as he got his way. As my mother _was_ so ill, she was powerless to stop him, as was I. He would become King but I hoped for everyone's sake it would not happen. All the servants were scared of him, scared that they could be killed in an istant, their homes destoryed, their families taken away, never to be seen again. They all lived in fear of this.

I wanted to talk to him about how heartless he was but every time I tried he ordered the guards to take me back to my chambers. Every time this happened I cursed his name and wished he knew how they felt. I realised he now longer about the people who suffered the most. I tried so hard but still he just wouldn't listen to me or anybody else.

My mother slipped away so slowly. The whole Kingdom loved her from the first day she started to the last. She made sure everybody had a fruitful life and were happy. But when the news came out I swear I could hear the cries coming from the streets. It was agonizing for her and for us as we couldn't help her in any way. We were all there when she took her last few breaths. The servants were behind the closed door anxiously waiting for the news that my mother was at peace. My father had died the previous year from typhoid. After the incident, my mother made sure that the sanitation for everyone was clean and healthy. But that stopped when my brother took the throne.

Over the next few mintues her breathing slowed down and then, she took her last breath. Her head tipped sideways and then she was gone.

I shook her lifeless body even though I knew she had passed on. "Mother! Mother! MOTHER!" Walter softly touched my shoulder and said. "Leave her to rest Alexia. She is with your father now and they are looking down on all of us, expecting the best. If you want to make them proud. Live life to the full." I glanced at Logan briefly and saw tears in his eyes. That made me cry even harder as he was the only blood-related family I had left and that was frightening. That and I knew he would become King and make everyone's life hell.

He had not always been this way. His love, Mia, had died five years ago from being attacked by mercenaries. My mother caught them, put them on trial and sentenced them to death. But nothing could bring back his one true love. He stayed in his room for weeks after and he never fully recovered from the trauma.

"Send word to the people. The Queen of Albion, is dead." Walter declared.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could, trying to hold back the tears but obviously it didn't work. I stopped at the monument were my mother would be buried and stared at it. I heard Elliot from behind and gulped back the tears. "Alexia, I know this isn't the right time but in a way it is. You are like your mother in every way imaginable." That made me cry even harder. "Your kind, beautiful, you're so selfless." My heart started pumping_. _"Alexia, I love you." He said in a serene voice. I gasped but I was happy. I loved him the moment I met him. The way he looked at me, the compliments he gave me. I loved everything about him. I kissed him on the lips and pulled away. "I.I.I love you too." In all my life I never imagined I could be this happy and sad at one time.

"Sister, come with me. Now!" Logan shouted harshly from behind. I quickly turned round to wave to Elliot and he blew me a kiss. _He is so cute. I love him to bits._ We walked together but then he quickened his pace and I struggled to keep up with him. On the way to the throne room, I replayed mother's words in my head.

_"Oh Alexia, I will miss you so much when I am gone but remember one thing. Always stay true to yourself."_

_"I love you Alexia. Don't be afraid now, your brother will look after you now." _These were pieces of advice my mother always told me throughout my life. I looked at my brother and knew I was in fear of him but he was brother and I loved him.

We got to the throne room and he rudely sat on the throne. I was starting to get very angry but did nothing.

"Alexia, since I am going to be King in a matter of weeks. I am going to be very busy with official matters. I need to you talk to the citizens, find out how they are, what are their concerns etcetera etcetera. Do you understand?" It was not my place to question my brother's choices so I merely answered. "Yes." Without one word he waved his hand at me and I left. _Why did he pick me? He has so many people working for him, why me?_

"The funeral will be held tommorow."

"Wait, so soon. Why?" I cried in sorrrow.

"Mother requested it. She wants tommorow to be the time where everybody in Albion joins together peacefully." This sounded like my mother and I smiled.

"Something funny, sister?"

"No Logan. I'm just happy she is at peace with our father now. Thank you for looking after me all these time and in the future." I rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, well. Get ready for tommorow. Please, I will be very busy throughout the rest of the day. So, if you need anything talk to Walter or Jasper."

"Yes, brother. I will see you tommorow then." I ran out of the room and bumped into Walter. I fell flat on my back and giggled. I was always so clumsy. This made me think of my mother and I began to to spurt out tears. I quickly got up and ran back to my room where I cried for hours and slowly fell asleep. I dreamed of terrible things that night. Death, destruction, murder. But it distracted from what was going to happen tommorow. Well, at least for a little while.

* * *

><p>OMG! First chapter of my first every fanfiction. Thank you all for reading. Please rate and review.<p> 


End file.
